Gods among us
by scarface101
Summary: My home, my empire burned around me, I thought that Madara was the true evil behind the Juubi's revival. I was wrong, but now I'm back with a vengeance. Beware my new home, for there are Gods amongst you, and I'm one of them; my name is Naruto Uzumaki, the true god of the Shinobi world and this is my story. God Naruto, Naruto x harem. Major bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Okay, this story came to me in a dream, weird huh? Well, hope you like it, and no flames please. **

**Notice: If you want you may adopt my stories and work on your own versions. I'll still work on my so have no fear! As I said before I'll never EVER abandon my stories. Thank you.**

**Challenge for those willing to accept must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. The only requirement is that it depicts her insane and bloodthirsty nature. Whoever draws the picture I like most can choose any five girls in any one of my stories.**

**Next update: Uzumaki Meister.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, the latter will appear later.**

**Chapter one: Prologue.**

"Is… is this how it ends for us? For everything we have accomplished?" asked a woman as a tear rolled down her cheek. In the dark a man chuckled darkly replying "Not quite. I have one trick up my sleeve that can save us."

Another woman asked "As expected of you Kami-sama!"

The man chuckled again saying "Please… just Naruto."

**In the Present.**

In, Ame Nagato was being cared for by his best friend since childhood, Konan. Due to his weakened state since his battle with Hanzo the Salamander he has been unable to move outside the tower the Akatsuki was based at, unless he used his Six paths.

Konan was feeding him a bowl of soup to nourish his frail body. As time went on the red-haired 'Uzumaki' felt more and more sleepy; he waved it off believing it was due to his ailing health so he accepted it and began to enter his slumber.

As his eyes closed he noticed something unusual, his friend, was smiling. Before he faded into sleep he thought _'She smiled after all these years? That… that's sickening.'_

**A few days later; In Konoha.**

One Naruto Uzumaki exited the Ichiraku ramen stand, he was a short kid in a bright orange jumpsuit that pretty much said 'Kill me now'. He was loud, dumber than a bag of hammers, almost constantly starving for ANY form of attention, and had absolutely no clue about women or what a good looking one was.

He smiled cheekily and said to himself "I wonder what pervy sage is gonna teach me today." He walked while thinking about asking Sakura-chan for a date when suddenly, he heard "Naruto Uzumaki, is it?"

He turned and a woman with blue hair with a origami flower in it smiled at him, she carried a nodachi that had a seven ft. long blade and one ft. long handle.

The blonde asked her "Do I know you lady?"

She shook her head replying "No, _you_ and I have never met."

He tilted his head in confusion when she emphasized 'you' but shrugged. She smiled saying "From what I heard, you are a participant in the Chunin exams, yes?" at that he perked up nodding vigorously causing her to chuckle. "Well, what if I told you I could teach you some incredibly powerful jutsu? With them you could become Hokage in no time, you could also impress your crush too while you're at it." She said with a smile that hid some malicious intent which went unnoticed because the blonde boy was already day-dreaming.

Then he started yelling out "TEACH ME TEACH ME!" the blue-haired woman chuckled thinking _'Like laying out sugar to draw the fly.'_

She waved her hand from side to side saying "Alright, follow me." The blonde immediately nodded and followed after while daydreaming about asking his precious Sakura-chan on a date when he shows her whatever awesome jutsu.

After awhile they went inside a rather secluded and seldom used training ground that very few if any Shinobi visited, the swordswoman chuckled and spoke "You seem to be rather trusting of a random stranger; aren't you afraid I'll do something?"

The blonde shook his head, completely oblivious to the hidden meaning behind what she was saying. He replied "What are ya talking about? You offered to train me, so you must be a good person."

The woman chuckled darkly before saying "You're wrong; I'm not a 'good' person, because I'm a Ninja… and Ninja's lie." Before he knew it he felt a needle being stuck into his neck and felt something be injected into him, making him immediately pass out.

The blue-haired woman smiled darkly and spoke "Good job, Anko-san. How's the new body treating you?"

The Snake mistress replied "Stuffy, it's not accustomed to my powers yet, but it's getting there. How about you, Konan-san?"

Konan chuckled replying "Same, but I've had more time to get used to it, so it's gotten better. Though I wish I had my favorite nodachi and not this cheap piece of crap; but enough about our problems."

Anko nodded and said with narrowed eyes "No kidding, we have to deal with this brat in order to bring back our god."

The sword user nodded then asked "The others?" with the serpent user replying "Unable to attend, they're either adjusting to their new bodies or preparing to reestablish what we lost."

The blue-haired woman bit her lip lightly, then sighed and spoke "I suppose it can't be helped, we have a lot of ground to cover and we're still in recovery from that jutsu Kami-sama used. Regardless, it is our duty, to summon god so he may finish what he started. Bring the brat and let's go already."

The purple-haired woman grinned eagerly and hefted the orange idiot onto her shoulders after awhile they entered a cave inside lay the unconscious body of Nagato. As Anko laid the unconscious blonde beside the frail male redhead, she asked "Okay, from the top. How does this ritual work again?"

The blue-haired woman face-palmed herself asking "Weren't you there when Kami-sama explained it to everyone?" the dango lover rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Not waiting for an answer Konan replied "Fine, As you know our master used an untested and extremely powerful space-time jutsu that plucked us from our old dimension and dumped us in this new one, that is different and yet the same.

Mostly different given how some of our counterparts are opposite of what we really are or were in our dimension. The jutsu Kami-sama used, basically 'fuses' us to our respective counterparts our minds, souls, abilities, everything, overwrites theirs and we replace them.

However, since our master used the jutsu he requires something else in order to be 'let in'. In short, this ritual will bring him back to us. It's actually simple really, all that's required is the blood of an Uzumaki that isn't his own and to draw a few seals on his vessel. Easier than singing the alphabet."

Anko quickly nodded as she continued on her own project. Konan, looked down on her former friend and scowled then spoke to his unconscious form "Nagato, we've been friends for as long as the two of us can remember, you and the one I knew are one in the same. A delusion of being a god, despite having a bloodline descended from the Rikodou Sennin you waste it on the impure ambitions of Tobi, who I learned is nothing but a bratty child having a tantrum.

All the suffering you inflicted on others, was it some form of revenge for Yahiko's death? Hanzo killed him, not those innocents, you killed Hanzo, therefore avenging poor Yahiko, but it wasn't enough was it? Finally, you defiled poor Yahiko's body and used it as you Deva path instead of burying him and laying him to rest.

I find you unworthy of existing, you are always willing to sacrifice others for 'peace' yet… have you ever thought that you yourself may be used as a sacrifice? Well guess what? Your reign ends right here, and with it the reign of a true god will rise, an empire will be reborn and the true face of evil will be defeated."

As she spoke, Nagato's face twisted and contorted as though he could hear what she was saying, finally she drew a kunai and stabbed it into his chest forever snuffing out the life of the fake god. She took the kunai out and inserted her fingers into the wound allowing the blood to soak her fingers as she was doing this, the blonde idiot decided to wake up.

"What's going on here, why am I tied down like this?" he asked while frantically struggling against the restraints. The Ex-Akatsuki woman face-palmed herself with her free hand while continuing to dab the other in the blood of her 'friend' replying in annoyance "Don't you know a kidnapping when you see one, you fool?"

The blonde only shouted "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M THE FUTURE HOKAGE!" the boy kept shouting some other nonsense about kicking their asses and calling them hags. The two women simply put earmuffs on to drown out the brat's incessant shouting that involved Hokage every other sentence.

Once the stoic woman finished dabbing her fingers in blood she began tracing the necessary seals on his body, the most important ones were on his chest and the seal containing the Kyuubi. Once she was done she began chanting "Surgere surgere magni. Revertere in terram viventium. Dedero vindictam malorum. Surgite, surgite, domine mi. Officium pecco in te omnes, qui sanguine terra rubet. Surgite, surgite Dei iustitiæ. Educ de principio ad finem Kokken regni!" (In Latin: Rise, rise great one. Come back to the land of the living. Wreak vengeance on the wicked. Rise, rise my lord. Dye the earth red with the blood of all who wronged you. Rise, rise god of justice. Bring about the begining of the end of Kokken's reign!)

The seals on the boy's body glowed from red to bright yellow. Naruto kept screaming in pain, begging for it to stop, but the two woman looked on without any emotion finally the light died down. The two waited anxiously for what was about to happen.

The blonde's face contorted in pain as his body grew taller, more muscular, to the point the jumpsuit was tearing in certain places. Once the transformation was done, his eyes snapped open and with one tug ripped the restraints off, therefore freeing himself.

The two women bowed with Anko holding her project, a bowl of ramen, like an offering to the blonde. He glanced at it, then took note of his surrounding, with a wave of his hand he blew the entire cave apart causing a mini-earthquake, and revealing the clear blue sky.

He sat down on a rock and gestured for the two women to approach. They quickly did so with Konan cleaning off the blood on his body, and Anko presenting the ramen again. He took the bowl and said "How disappointing."

The snake user asked "W-what is? Is the ramen not to your liking? I can make you something else if you like." He waved her off saying "Not the ramen. I've absorbed all of my counterpart's memories and yet, I'm thoroughly insulted he was my counterpart. He was, weak, stupid, loud, and worse a puppy for that slut Sakura."

The snake user agreed, she briefly had an exchange with him before the second stage of the exams, and was VERY disappointed. All she did was give him a little nick and warning and he damn near pissed himself. In short, the brat was nothing like her master.

"I agree with you Kami-sama, he was nowhere near your equal." The dango enthusiast said, earning her a glare from the blonde who said with some venom in his voice "Call me Naruto, not 'Kami-sama'."

She gulped before speaking "Of course, Naruto-sama. I apologize." He nodded briefly muttering "Much better."

He looked at the sky and asked offhandedly "My vessel seems to have neglected looking at his calendar, how much longer until the Exams take place?" this time Konan answered him "A week from now, my lord and how is Umeko-sama? Did she make it with you?"

The blonde nodded and said "Of course, right now she's having a party inside my mindscape tearing apart her counterpart 'Kurama' as he's calling himself right now. By the way, I've got a job for you Konan." She nodded and awaited his instructions as he continued speaking "It seems we have a small problem, your fellow disciples that are 'dead' in this world are stuck in Limbo. I want you to gather the remains as quickly as you can, you may begin here in Konoha and work your way to the others. Bring them to me so I may revive them and allow our comrades to enter their counterpart's bodies."

The blue-haired woman swiftly nodded and proceeded to carry out her given task. Once she left Naruto grinned and spoke to himself "How lovely, a new dimension to rebuild my empire, being able to get my revenge a second time, and this time I won't let that bastard Kokken do as he pleases."

He got up from his seat, with Anko placing his arm in between her pillows. He smirked and spoke "Goodbye old Shinobi world, your new god Naruto Uzumaki is back, WITH A VENGEANCE!"

**End chapter one.**

**A/N. Okay, guess what? I'm doing a lot better today, at least now I can breathe. Anyway sorry, about another short chapter, but hey it's a prologue and this story just came off the top of my head. Please leave lot's of reviews and feedback, I accept both of those, but no flames. Flamers will be immediately executed by way of Kira devouring them. Thank you and May God Bless America. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. It is my deepest regret that I have too many stories that I just can't keep the fuck up with them, so several of my stories shall be put on Hiatus, not canceled just on Hiatus until the ones I feel I can work on are done and yes, I know I can place the blame for this predicament on myself, cuz I keep making new stories, but once you get a good idea for a story it's hard to get out. One more thing, the history of this Naruto and his disciples will one day be revealed so be patient. Now then, just review and no flames. Flamers will be eaten by Kira.**

**Notice: If you want you may adopt my stories and work on your own versions. I'll still work on my so have no fear! As I said before I'll never EVER abandon my stories. Thank you.**

**Challenge for those willing to accept must draw a picture of my Oc Kira. The only requirement is that it depicts her insane and bloodthirsty nature. Whoever draws the picture I like most can choose any five girls in any one of my stories.**

**Next update: New story; Project: Hellhound. A Naruto/F.E.A.R Xover.**

**Credits: This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. I only own my two Oc's Kira and Shizukesa, the latter will appear later.**

**Chapter two: Invasion Preparations.**

In the Chunin Exam arena stood the contestants and proctor, a Chunin called Genma. One Shikamaru Nara thought to himself _'Man this is troublesome, I'd rather be taking a nap but mom threatened to use her frying pan on me; hard to say 'no' to that.'_

Her looked from side to side and noticed something _'Odd, Naruto's not here. Sasuke isn't either or that Dosu guy. Wonder what's going on?'_ the proctor Genma said to them or more specifically Shikamaru "Quit looking around and face the audience." Which made the lazy Genin straighten up, if only for a second.

In the Hokage box sat Hiruzen Sarutobi alongside the Kazekage (Orochimaru in disguise.) the latter asked "Seems we're a few Genin short. Tell me where is the Uchiha boy?"

The Sandaime Hokage wondered the same thing thinking _'Naruto's not here, and neither is Sasuke. Naruto could be running late, although he's been missing for a whole week, I'm getting a little worried about him since he's like a grandson to me. Sasuke however is with Kakashi so it would be no surprise if the student learned the habits of the teacher.'_

In the arena the proctor knew it was time to get things started so he directed the Genin participants to the waiting area. Once there he said "Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga step forward please?" the Hyuuga did so thinking with visible smirk _'He's not here, he must've accepted his loss since it was his fate to lose anyway.'_

"Since he's not here, Genin Naruto Uzumaki is…" Genma was interrupted when everyone in the stadium heard a booming voice that said **"Is what?"** a black bolt of lightning with a white outline crashed down on the field, the audience, Kages included were shocked by this, but were further so when the dust settled revealing a tall 6'4 muscular blonde man.

He was wearing a black coat with the kanji for 'god' on the back in red, the coat was open revealing a red muscle shirt with the kanji for 'demon' in black. His pants were black jeans that was decorated by a silver chain, and he wore a black leather belt with a silver swirl buckle. For shoes he wore black combat boots. A Konoha headband was tied to his left arm.

The blonde man was smoking a cigarette while crossing his arms, everyone stared at the man, not because of his appearance but because of what was on his shoulder. It was a fox with rustic orange fur burning red eyes and… nine tails?

"THE KYUUBI IS FREE!" screamed some random civilian causing the civilians in the audience to panic and the Shinobi to jump from their seats. The blonde took a drag from his cigarette then spoke to his companion "Told you that you should've concealed yourself."

The fox scoffed replying "Fuck that. I've been stuck in a cage too long, and I'm not going to hide my presence even if it kills me." The blonde blew a small puff of smoke then said his piece "It might come to that."

The fox shouted in his ear "WHAT WAS THAT? I DARE YOU TO…" [bam] she was interrupted when her human partner brought his fist down on her head causing a smoking lump to appear and for her face to be planted into the ground from the punch.

This action caused the panicking civilians and battle-ready Shinobi to pause wondering if what they witnessed really happened. The fox leapt back to her feat and shouted "WHY'D YOU HIT ME?"

The blonde threw away the used up cigarette while bringing out a new one and lighting it he casually replied "Just felt like it, is that a problem?" the fox jumped up and attempted kicking the smoking blonde while shouting "YOU JUST HIT ME ON THE HEAD, YOU BASTARD! OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!"

He stopped her kick with his free hand while his other was occupied with holding his cigarette; he spoke while taking another drag "Well it's not mine." The demon fox was about to say something else but their argument was cut short by Genma who asked "Who are you exactly?"

The man just chuckled while putting his smoke back in his mouth "Well that's a pretty stupid question. Can't put two and two together can ya? Fine then, the name's Naruto Uzumaki and the loud and temperamental fox is Umeko."

Umeko chose this moment to shout "THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! NOW GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND BEG FOR YOUR… [wham]" she was interrupted by Naruto who stomped her head into the ground as he spoke "Pipe down, or I'll turn you into a scarf, chibi-chan."

At the mention of that horrid nickname she struggled out from beneath his boot and proceeded to kick him, only for her foot to be intercepted by his right hand. As she dangled upside down, she was flailing about in an attempt to free herself; Naruto placed her in the crook of his free arm and proceeded to give her a noogie. As his knuckles roughly rubbed her head she spoke in a somewhat childish voice "Cut that out! I don't like this! You're ruining my beautiful fur!" "Shut the fuck up. You are embarrassing the both of us." Spoke the blonde man causing everyone including the two Kages to sweat-drop at the scene.

The proctor cleared his throat and asked "If you're furry friend there isn't destroying everything then I guess you have everything under control, correct?"

The whiskered man merely nodded as he continued smoking and Umeko was grooming her fur. In the stands both Civilians and Shinobi alike were wondering two things, one: Why was the demon out and about? Two: Why was it not one hundred feet tall and destroying the village? They began to sit down and relax believing that they were safe since the blonde was pretty much man-handling the fox with ease.

Hiruzen thought _'Strange, I knew Naruto was unpredictable but this is just crazy! Speaking of him, he's changed dramatically; he's calm, cool, his posture screams of power and… when did he start smoking?'_

In the Jonin stands Asuma Sarutobi spoke "Tch, that kid might've gotten a change of clothes and attitude, but if he doesn't have the skills to back'em up, he's a goner." As he spoke he tried snaking his arm around one Kurenai Yuuhi's shoulders, she grabbed the offending limb and gripped the wrist tightly threatening to snap it.

She turned her head slightly and spoke with venom in her voice "Touch me and I'll castrate you." The bearded man flinched at her tone while thinking _'The hell? I thought she said she had fun on our last date, so why is she like this?'_

The red-eyed woman scowled as she thought _'To think my counterpart dated this man… but then Naruto-sama's counterpart was a complete and total idiot it would be understandable she had no interest in him. Regardless I and this body can only be sensually touched by Naruto-sama.'_

At this moment Anko leapt out of nowhere shouting "HEY NAI-CHAN!" several Jonin fell forward in shock at the woman's entrance. The Snake Mistress leapt into the empty seat next to the Genjutsu Mistress, who reserved it for her more… boisterous friend.

Anko looked around and said while exhaling a sigh of relief "Thank goodness, I didn't miss anything." A voice spoke behind her "Why, it's not like you'd miss anything." She turned around and noticed it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi? On time?" Asuma asked in shock as his cigarette dropped from his mouth. The masked Jonin pulled out a flier from his Jonin vest saying lazily "The flier I was given told me to be here eight sharp." As the bearded Jonin took out another cigarette he thought _'Strange, I don't remember receiving a flier, not me or anyone for that matter… could someone have sent a fake with the wrong time to get Kakashi here on time?'_

Anko however was grinning at the success of her little scheme, she wanted that masked bastard to know that her god, Naruto, was the real deal. Seeing as how he couldn't get out of this he chose to sit in a vacant seat that was behind Asuma. Anko chose this moment to ask "So who do you think will win? My money is on Naruto-sa…san." She corrected herself at the end because she nearly said sama, which went unnoticed except for Kurenai who glared at the Snake Mistress for the near slip-up. After all, they were supposed to remain incognito until their master gave okay to reveal their true colors.

The two male Jonin didn't notice, with Kakashi answering "Oh that's easy I'm sure it'll be the Hyuuga." The red-eyed Jonin narrowed her eyes and asked while straining to keep her voice calm, mostly because he was STILL reading his porn in public, "And who do you think will win in the end?"

Once again the perverted Jonin answered "Why Sasuke of course; I mean he's a prodigy in his own right and he's taken quite well with the Chidori. And he now has two tomoes in each eye, it's quite astounding."

The Snake and Genjutsu Mistress' eyes narrowed in anger at both the man's favoritism and believing that a spoiled brat was more powerful than their lord, master and god. The latter reason they were slightly less angry at since their master's counterpart was a complete and utter joke, and because of the man not knowing who their master really was.

Back in the arena Naruto was scratching the back of his head and asked "Oi, proctor-san; can we get things rolling? The readers want to see some action and I'm sure they're getting tired of pointless drabble."

Genma raised an eyebrow at that statement of 'readers' but chose to just go ahead and start the match "First round; Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. BEGIN!" Neji got into the Gentle Fist stance waiting for the blonde to recklessly charge him but instead he noticed that the blonde's face was scrunched up in pain.

The blonde man turned around and a zipping sound could be heard, then what sounded like… urination was heard. Everyone except Naruto's servants jaw-dropped shouting "HE'S TAKING A PISS IN PUBLIC?" the urinating blonde shouted at them "FUCK YOU! WHEN YOU GOTTA GO, YOU GOT TO FUCKING GO!"

This was the breaking point for Neji as he charged at Naruto saying arrogantly "A disgusting person like you has no right to be a Shinobi! Your loss was and still is fated!"

The fox on the blonde's shoulder grinned darkly as her human partner spoke "It's not polite to attack someone when they're taking a piss." the moment the Hyuuga's strike touched the blonde he was blown back by a fierce blast of wind.

The Taijutsu user was sent rolling back and came skidding to a halt, as he got up he asked "What was that?"

The blonde zipped up his pants and replied **"Subjugation of the fierce god."** with a gesture to Umeko she continued for him "It's a technique that acts as a shield that when hit sends out a powerful shockwave that blows back the attacker. The harder you hit it, the stronger the blast. It was originally adapted from a Gravity release technique called **Almighty Push **but this one is more focused and extremely effective against Taijutsu user's like you."

The Shinobi and Kunoichi that heard that were in shock. In the stands one Sakura Haruno was said out loud "Gravity release? What kind of weird jutsu is that?" a seat below her was Chouji Akamichi chewing on his chips slowly so he could better process what he has seen and heard, he spoke to his fellow rookie "Dunno, never heard of it. When'd Naruto start smoking anyway?"

His teammate Ino Yamanaka spoke "I don't know, but damn is he hot!" Sakura was about to say something but did a retake and thought _'Who cares if she likes the baka, it just means less competition for Sasuke-kun.'_ The blonde heiress thought however _'Destroy him Kami-sama! Show your power to these weaklings.'_

In the Jonin stands Asuma dropped his cigarette saying "Damn, that Hyuuga's at a major disadvantage now. If that kid Naruto can bring up that shield at will then he's pretty much got this one in the bag."

Kakashi just scoffed and spoke as he continued reading his book since he wasn't interested in this fight "Indeed, but that shield can't be without weakness' for example the Kyuubi, who I'm still not sure how is free, said it was effective against Taijutsu users, she never said how it worked against Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Anko and Kurenai smirked when they heard their master speak "Indeed you are correct, Kakashi-san. However, only a fool creates a technique without finding a way to overcome any weakness'"

The masked Jonin just ignored his 'student's' explanation and continued reading his porn. Somewhere hidden from view sat Jiraiya the Toad Sannin the man's eyes were locked onto the blonde man as he thought _'Even though that brat was arguing with the Kyuubi earlier it looks like they have some form of cooperation. How did it get free, and how is that brat able to use that power? I haven't seen anything like that since… Nagato.'_

Back in the arena the human turned god and his partner were forced to listen to a monologue about fate which only served to annoy the two, with Naruto saying "Yeah whatever. Life dealt you a bad hand and instead of trying to make something better you've chosen to give up and blame it on fate. Pathetic."

This infuriated the Hyuuga but he refrained from attacking because of that strange technique that protected him. The Kyuubi Umeko spoke "Oi, Naruto! Finish this fight up! So we can get to kick you know who's ass!"

Naruto casually replied "Fine, fine. But, we're not going to kill our 'target' today, there'll be plenty of time for that another time." The audience wondered what he was talking about then noticed he was going through hand-signs at a blinding speed, Neji braced ready to perfrom a **Rotation** when nessecary.

When Naruto finished the last hand-sign he spoke **"Lightning Release: Crash down of the thunder god." **from the sky came a bolt of black lightning with a white outline it came speeding down towards the Hyuuga who quickly performed a **Rotation** however the lightning pierced through the shield with ease.

Neji screamed out in pain as electricity coursed through his body, once it was done he was charred black. Genma approached checking for a pulse, fortunately there was one though it was faint. "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." With that he called on the medics to bring the stretcher and carry him away to the medical area.

"Oi Naruto! Why didn't you kill him?" asked the fox Umeko. Her partner lit another cigarette and replied "That's a stupid question; he's not one of the people I'm after. 'Sides, he's not bad… just needs a good kick in the ass to set him straight." The fox chose not to respond and kept quiet as he headed towards the waiting area.

On the way inside the hallway he was greeted by the three sand siblings. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. Good to see you three." They nodded and bowed in respect. The red-head chose this moment to speak "We've informed Baki about the fake Kazekage. It was close but he managed to find the remains of the real one and call off Suna's forces. Of course we told Oto otherwise; they have no idea we pulled out."

Naruto took a drag from his cigarette and replied with a smirk "Good, very good. Saves us some trouble. When Sasuke's name is called up I'll convince the old man to forbid him to become Chunin, but give him the chance to fight the last man standing, namely me. Get the picture?"

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki nodded, not wanting to fight the Uchiha because he knew his god was a far more worthy challenge. Temari chose this moment to approach her fellow blonde and give him a kiss as she plucked his cigarette from his mouth. As they kissed the Kunoichi shoved her tongue in his mouth, but he pushed back into hers and quickly dominated her.

They ended it because the next match was about to be called before the blonde god left Kankuro asked "Hey, before ya go, I gotta ask. Why do you smoke all the time?"

The blonde took another drag answering "My senses are on a superhuman level. So much to the point I have to smoke constantly to 'deaden' my senses otherwise I might have a sensory overload if I sniff a super strong stench."

The puppet user bopped an open hand with his fist saying in realization "Oh, that makes sense." With that the human turned god disappeared.

**The Kage booth.**

"And that's why we should have young Sasuke compete." Finished the 'Kazekage' in an attempt to prevent the last Uchiha from being disqualified. The Hokage took a drag from his pipe while contemplating this, after a moment he sighed and was about to speak until he heard "Hey there, old man. Don't tell me you're gonna let Sasgay get a free pass?"

The aged man spoke in a yelp of surprise "Naruto-kun!" in front of the two Kage's was Naruto standing on the rails in a crouched position. The blonde nodded his head saying "Yup, nice to see ya again. Now what was that I was hearing about allowing Sasuke to compete?"

The Kazekage chose this moment to speak "We were just discussing about postponing Sasuke Uchiha's match. You see a lot of important figures such as nobles and Daimyo's have come to witness the boy's fight. If we deny them that then Konoha could lose a lot of business."

The whiskered boy and his partner grinned with the former saying "I see. Wonder why you're so interested in both Sasuke himself and Konoha losing business. Friend of mine told me that Suna's Daimyo has been sending missions over to Konoha instead causing Suna to have economic issues. Konoha losing business would in a way be beneficial to Suna, so why are ya so concerned with Konoha's business anyway?"

At this Hiruzen raised an eyebrow thinking in suspicion _'Now that Naruto-kun mentions it… why indeed?'_ the blonde laughed then spoke calmly "Well, enough about that. If Sasuke must compete then let him; however, I say he can't become Chunin and fights the winner of the exams in an exhibition match so he can still showcase his skills to the nobles."

The Sandaime thought for a moment _'It's fair on all counts. Sasuke is late so he must be punished, denying him the rank of Chunin is sufficient, of course and the exhibition match with the Chunin exams winner shall satisfy the nobles so no damage will be done.'_

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes and whispered to himself "That brat's playing a dangerous game." Thanks to his enhanced hearing, Naruto heard that and whispered to the masked Kage "Don't be such a **snake** in the grass." At this the masked man thought while sweating profusely _'He found me out! But how? Did someone tip him off? The entire invasion could be compromised!'_

Umeko was snickering to herself at Orochimaru's reaction. This exchanged was unnoticed by the Hokage because he was relaying his orders to a Chunin named Raido.

The scarred man nodded and disappeared, then reappearing beside Genma, the former relaying the intsuctions. With that Raido disappeared and Genma announced the Hokage's instructions to the crowd, earning mixed reactions.

In the Jonin stands, Asuma asked "Hey Kakashi, why was Sasuke late?" the masked man replied with a slightly angry tone due to his prized student not being able to become Chunin "He told me he wanted to do some last minute training or something like that." This caused Anko and Kurenai to laugh as they tried to hold it in, and were failing badly.

In the area where the rookies were seated Sakura was screaming up a storm about how her Sasuke-kun was being treated unfairly. Chouji thought that Sasuke had it coming to him while Ino was daydreaming about her master.

At this moment Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga showed up, the former asking "Hey, what'd we miss?" Ino answered "Naruto wiped the floor with Neji." The dog boy reeled back in shock then asked "Are you serious? The Dead-last won against last year's Rookie of the Year?"

Chouji replied "Not just won, he all but destroyed Neji-san. It was incredible!" Kiba couldn't believe that. He thought that the dobe would lose since Naruto barely won their match in the Tower during the Preliminary matches. Now he heard that the dobe won easily? "You can't expect me to believe that! That idiot couldn't even…"

He was interrupted by Hinata who said coldly as she crossed her fingers "Don't you dare insult Naruto-kun in my presence, worm." **(A/N. Yeah, Road to Ninja Hinata. You wanna fight 'bout it? Take it up with Kira.)**

The Inuzuka heir was surprised at her threat then felt like something was crushing throat, he placed his hands on his neck gasping for breath as he tried finding whatever was choking him. Ino however spoke seriously "Hinata-san, that's enough. We mustn't attract unneeded attention." The Hyuuga heiress paused for a moment contemplating her next action. She sighed and at some unknown signal Kiba was released from the invisible chokehold.

After this exchange was done they noticed that Shikamaru called it quits claiming he was low on chakra. The Rookie Genin sweat-dropped at his excuse while believing he was just being lazy.

When Temari who held back a lot in the fight, and Shikamaru left the arena the proctor said "Will Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki please enter the arena?" the two mentioned Genin looked at one another and gave nods to each other acknowledging that this would be a friendly match between them.

As the two exited the waiting area Naruto said "Go on ahead. Tell the proctor I'll be out in a few." The redhead nodded and exited the hallway. With that Konan, appeared from the shadows and bowed on one knee. Naruto put his fist in front of her that held a silver ring with the kanji for 'balance' in white on an onyx stone.

The former Akatsuki kissed the ring, then stood up and kissed her master on the lips. The blonde slipped his tongue into the blue-haired woman's mouth, she didn't resist and submitted to whatever her master did to her. Umeko glared slightly since she was jealous she wasn't getting any loving, but since she was in her animal form, had to keep up appearances and accepted he would have multiple mates years ago, she kept quiet.

The kiss between the two became more heated as the blonde god pushed one of his most trusted disciples into the wall, kissing her with more passion and groping her breast and ass. Normally Konan would have submitted and allowed her god to do whatever he wanted with her body even grant him access to her most sacred place so he could have his way with her, she had to give her report and remind him of his match "My lord, we must continue this later. I have brought you some of your disciples."

The blonde reluctantly ended the make-out session saying "Sorry 'bout that, you know how I get." The amber-eyed woman nodded replying "I understand completely. It's that time of the month you go into heat. I promise you that when the invasion ends, I shall personally allow you to use me as your outlet. For now, with all due respect my lord, I must ask you keep your urges in check."

He nodded showing he understood. Umeko cut in "All right, I know he saved your ass and everything from that Obito bastard, but do you have to be such a doormat when he forces himself on you?" the ex-Akatsuki smiled replying "What kind of humble servant would I be if I didn't allow my master to do as he wishes with my body? Besides, while I'm more than happy to fulfill his carnal desires, along with the rest of my fellow disciples, I am far from a 'doormat'."

The two glared at one another as lightning shot between them, Naruto chose this moment to step in as he lit another cigarette he spoke "Enough bickering you two; which ones do you have Konan-chan?" the amber-eyed woman with a wave of her hand showed two bodies wrapped in blankets. "My apologies, I spent most of my time trying to acquire your Deva path, she was heavily guarded. Because of this I lost a lot of time and only had enough to acquire your Naraka path. I shall accept any punishment you deem fit, for my failure."

The blonde waved her off saying calmly "It's fine; given who my Deva path is, it's no surprise she was guarded so closely. Besides, I didn't give you a specific time limit, so in other words you didn't fail me." She bowed and mumbled "I am unworthy of your kindness, my lord."

He smiled at her, for she was the pinnacle of the perfect disciple. Disciplined, loyal, obedience without question, and strong. He turned to the two bodies and whispered **"Yin-Yang release: Rejuvenation and Rebirth of the benevolent god"**

A white light enveloped the two bodies, when it died down the two bodies began to stir as they sat up it revealed the two as Mito Uzumaki and Rin Nohara. The two got up and bowed to their master kissing his ring then his lips.

He sighed and said "Good to have you two back. I'm afraid you're my only paths at this time; the others will be revived as we go along. Now, to business: Mito as my Deva path you will destroy the three headed serpent the Oto forces summon then kill any Oto Shinobi you find. Rin, as the Naraka path you shall tend to the wounded, killing Oto forces is optional. Konan during the invasion I want you to steal the Forbidden Scroll, the invasion itself will be distraction enough, and be sure to make it look like it was Oto who did it. Afterwards return to your previous assignment in finding the remains of your fellow disciples."

The three women nodded, before the two paths left their Master placed his hands over their eyes for a moment, when he removed them their eyes had changed into one left Rinnegan eye and one right Sharingan eye for each of them. With that they bowed and left.

Naruto took a long drag from his cigarette and said "Soon, very soon." Umeko cackled evilly in response as they left for the arena.

**End chapter two.**

**Character bio: Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Height: Six feet, four inches.**

**Weight: 210 lbs. (Mostly muscle weight.)**

**Specialization(s): Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu.**

**Elemental affinities: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Gravity.**

**Special abilities: Perfect usage of Youkai (Demonic Chakra), Immortal, able to regenerate from any and all possible wounds including lost limbs and organs, immune to disease, able to breathe under water due to special Uzumaki jutsu, expert at inspiring loyalty from allies, , extremely powerful sense of sight, hearing, and smell, able to use sub-elements.**

**Bloodline ability: Sennigan, a bloodline passed down to someone that is a direct descendant of the Rikudou Sennin. The perfect mixture, of Rinnegan and Sharingan, with all the strengths and none of the weakness of both sides.**

**Personality: Calm, composed, intelligent, sometimes lazy. Deep hatred of those who wronged him, especially Obito and Madara Uchiha, especially the former for murdering his mother Kushina, and indirectly being the cause of his horrific childhood.**

**History: During his childhood Naruto was subjugated to many atrocities by those who believed him to be the Kyuubi reincarnated, he suffered beatings, poisonings, near sexual assaults (from both men and women (none successful, hence 'near')) and many other things. During his Childhood, Naruto saw the best and worst humanity had to offer.**

**The latter due to not only for the wrongs done to him but others as well; and the former for the kindness shown to him by his grandfather figure, the Ichirakus, and the four Ice Queens of Konoha Anko, Kurenai, Hana, and Yugao all four of which became his disciples later in life.**

**As Naruto went through the Academy he buried himself in books and studying as a way to find solace. As he read the history books he read about the Bloody Clan wars and Shinobi World Wars. As he read about them he developed his own opinions believing that all those wars were for petty reasons and should never have happened, but knew that human greed was the cause for such things.**

**He also read up on the Hokages, he respected all of them for their strength, but had no respect for the Shodaime and Yondaime for their ideal. The Shodaime for example giving away the Jinchuuriki believing it would promote peace, when all he accomplished was giving them were loaded cannons that could explode if misused. The Yondaime he didn't respect because his ideals were similar to the Shodaime. Naruto believed that while Peace was a noble goal, it wasn't a means to an end.**

**Years later, Naruto learned of his heritage as an Uzumaki, the child of a Kage, and the descendant of the Rikudou Sennin himself. With that he aspired to become a true god among men and bring Peace to the Elemental Nations. Whether the Elemental Nations themselves, wanted it or not by eliminating all corruption and evil he could find.**

**During his crusade he gathered an elite group of fighters both men and women, mostly women due to him being more comfortable with women and vice-versa. These people became his disciples and learned that a cult called 'The Convene of Uzu' was created, this cult worshipped both Naruto and his disciples as gods, especially Naruto himself being the 'high god'**

**Thanks to his lineage Naruto became immortal, he performed blood-transfusions with his disciples (Not anyone of the cult) also granting them immortality. After defeating Tobi and Madara, and destroying the Psuedo-Juubi, which wasn't actually the Juubi, Naruto enjoyed over a hundred years of peace, prosperity, and spending time with his children born from his many wives.**

**But the times of peace ended when Kokken the fallen child of Kami-sama herself ascended from Hell itself in order to end all life as revenge against his mother. Kokken began with the Elemental Nations, within a few weeks, Naruto's vast empire was obliterated. Naruto swore vengeance against the fallen demi-god and performed the forbidden space-time jutsu 'Bridge of the Fallen'**

**Transporting him and his disciples (Many of which were his wives) into another dimension, Naruto and his wives wept in sorrow for they couldn't bring their children with them since they had no counterparts where they were going, now could they find any in any dimension. Giving Naruto all the more reason to swear righteous vengeance.**

**End Character bio.**

**A/N. Sorry it took me a while to finish this. Had writer's block and all that. Yes, next update will be a Naruto/ FEAR Xover, but please keep in mind I might update something else if I feel I can do one of my currently written story. Hope you like the chapter and please remember to review and no flames. Thank you and May God Bless America**


End file.
